Huelga contra Cupido
by Embercita
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el odioso día de los enamorados se convierte en una pesadilla de amores extraños?. Hermione lo descubrirá en el día más caótico de la existencia de Hogwarts. DracoxHermione.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva locura he traído para ustedes. Donde intentaré desarrollar una veta que no es muy afín a mí, pero que espero poder encaminar.

Dedicado a **Karix7** por ayudarme, betearme, idear muchas de las partes cómicas… ¡y ser todo un terrón de azúcar!

Una producción de: Peter Pan Landia (entiéndase Nunca Jamás).

Dirigido por: Ember.

Con Karix7 como Productora.

Viene una historia protagonizada por Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, que atenta contra la racionalidad….

Esperando que apaguen sus celulares para que puedan disfrutar de la función:

Se viene….

**Huelga contra cupido.**

Capítulo I: Parejas disparejas.

Por primera vez en meses mi despertador suena más tarde de lo usual. Un campaneo metálico que me avisa que la hora de despertarse ya ha llegado.

Me incorporo en mi cama, abriendo los ojos con lentitud. La cortina está abierta, aunque el cielo nublado no permite que el sol llegue a mi ventana… otro símbolo del fatídico día que me toca enfrentar.

Hoy es catorce de febrero, sinónimo de besos, abrazos, palabras desagradablemente dulces y… soledad, sí, una horrible soledad para una chica como yo. Claro está que no me importa mucho.

Hace ya seis años que asisto a Hogwarts y nunca, nunca jamás he recibido ni una tarjeta para el día del amor. Todos lo años solía sentarme en la mesa de Gryffindor a observar como diferentes paquetes, sobres, flores y hasta algunos vociferadores llegaban a manos de todos aquellos quienes se sentaban a mi alrededor. Pero a Hermione Granger, la prefecta y mejor alumna de la generación, nunca nada le llegaba.

Aunque, como ya dije, no me importa….

Me levanto y observo que, tal como lo suponía, mi pieza está absolutamente vacía. Si había un día en el año que Lavender y Parvati se levantaban temprano… era el día de San Valentín.

Recojo el arrugado uniforme que dejé dentro de mi baúl y me dirijo con él al baño, a alistarme para ese día tan poco especial.

La semana anterior había decidido que no me arreglaría nada para un día que no valía la pena, así que cumpliendo mi autopromesa, no me ducho y me visto con el uniforme ya usado del día anterior. Pueden decirme marrana, pero es una verdadera huelga hacia el baluarte del día de los enamorados, es más, incluso he pensado en que podría agregar una cinta negra amarrada a mi brazo derecho para que noten mi lucha contra el azúcar de ese día.

Para no parecer una verdadera reina de la suciedad limito a lavarme los dientes, con aquel enjuague bucal que mis padres me mandan todos los meses. Por algo mi sonrisa es lo único perfecto en mí… después de tantos años de usar esos insoportables y olvidados aparatos, mínimo que mi sonrisa sea perfecta.

Me miro al espejo y no me molesto en intentar aparentar que me agrada lo que veo, total yo tomé la decisión de ser la chica más fea para aquel día… por último que la falta de atención tenga una lógica coherente. Mi lucha contra ese tipejo vestido de angelito que se cree la gran cosa porque lanza flechas de amor, si existiera le diría en su cara que se ha olvidado de mí, pero si me responde que fue adrede… ¡Se quedan sin día de los babosos!

Estiro mis manos sobre mi nuca y en un complicado movimiento me hago una cola alta. Mi cabello es incorregible, y hoy aún más. Creo que si me ve mi peluquera muggle dirá que necesito raparme, aunque parezca bola de boliche, todo con tal de arreglar el desastre que yo misma me causo día a día al descuidarlo así.

¡Por Merlín!, estoy impresionada. Esto de no perder tiempo arreglándose significa un ahorro absoluto de mis mañanas, si consideramos que me da más tiempo para vivir en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que mis ojos me digan que es hora de dormir, llámenme obsesiva, pero es que los libros son de lujo.

Bueno, sí… creo que definitivamente necesito mejorar mi estilo de vida, de una buena vez, para vencer esta eterna escapatoria a toda muestra de arrumacos varios y situaciones azucaradas.

Doy un último vistazo a la habitación. El desorden que hay es proporcional a las veces que Parvati y Lavender debieron cambiarse de ropa, a pesar de que el uniforme sigue siendo el mismo, todas y cada una de las faldas son igualmente grises… ¿o no?

Aparte de, ¿cual es el afán de vestirse con cuidado si estas no duran todo el periodo de clases vestidas?... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es lo único que comentan cuando estamos por irnos a dormir, de sus proezas sexuales! Pareciera que se han aprendido el Tantra y el Kamasutra de memoria, junto con alardear de su excelente condición física y elasticidad… las cosas que tengo que escuchar, cuando mis experiencias se limitan al babeo constante ante las fotografías de jugadores de quidditch que tiene Ron.

Tomo mi mochila que está lista a un lado de mi baúl abierto, y me preparo para el festival de intercambio de baba pegajosa que debe haber en mi Sala común… nada más asqueroso que ver a Ron y a Lavender como dos caracoles encaramados. ¡Y yo he visto de esos en herbología!, así que comento con fundamento.

¿Qué acaso este día además redobla la líbido? Mejor trataré de hechizarme para evitar asquearme, no sea que después comience un espectáculo de proporciones… el año pasado casi hubo intercambio de parejas.

Abro la puerta, las bisagras suenan y me dirijo a las escaleras de las cuales no se oye ningún ruido alrededor.

¿Intercambio de saliva?, ¡Quizás qué tipo de orgía hay que no hacen ni ruido!... Tendré que averiguarlo.

Un paso, luego otro y en un, dos por tres ya estoy en la Sala común, que extrañamente… está deshabitada.

- Ufff- suspiro aliviada, ya temía encontrarme con un sostén tirado a medio camino.

Agarro con más fuerza mi mochila sobre mi hombro, y después de mirar mi reloj de muñeca- me quedan quince minutos de desayuno aún- camino hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dispuesta a pasar.

- Eres la última que quedaba adentro- me comenta el retrato, sonriéndome con malicia, como si supiera algo que yo ni me imagino.

- ¿Si?- le respondo, sólo por ser amable… la verdad me importa bien poco ser la última o la primera aquel día en especial.

- Sí, y es mejor que te apresures… ¡El catorce es siempre un día tan maravilloso!-

¡Maravilloso es salir del infierno acaramelado que me espera hoy!... para colmo de males ya comenzó con su desagradable canto. Arrugo el ceño y prosigo mi camino, nada peor que un retrato que se jura soprano cantando casi en mi oído.

Los pasillos están desiertos, como en las noches tranquilas que me toca hacer mi recorrido de prefecta… Me parece curioso, extraño… pero por algo será. Quizás hay una sorpresa en el Gran Comedor, con Dumbledore como director nunca se sabe. En una de esas me concede el privilegio de haber dejado que todo el Colegio salga a creerse conejo en el bosque prohibido y me deje tener un 14 de Febrero decente.

Cuando ya voy por el final de las escaleras, y doblando hacia el Gran Comedor la extraña visión de un Hufflepuff y una Slytherin besándose a unos metros hace que dé vuelta mi rostro, ¿estoy soñando, cierto?

- Sí, sí, Hermione- me digo con una sonrisa- Nada más loco como ver a un tejón y a una serpiente besándose, ¿no?-.

Y ladeo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que ese tipo de ilusiones desaparezcan. Suspiro cansada y empujo la puerta del Gran Comedor….

¡¿Y el Gran Comedor?!

Sí, está ahí. Las cuatro mesas dispuestas a lo largo de una amplia sala, decorada en el fondo con la mesa horizontal de los maestros. Pero algo está cambiado, y no son ni los colores, ni el techo mágico, ni la comida sobre los platos…

¿Qué hacen todos los alumnos revueltos?

Observo mi mesa, la orgullosa y valiente mesa de los Leones, pero apenas veo a compañeros de uniforme con la típica raya roja y dorada… mas bien hay una mezcla de distintas casas, todos conversando, riendo, acariciándose y… ¡Besándose!

Desesperada busco a mis amigos a lo largo de la mesa gryffindoriana, pero no hay ni rastro del cabello negro y desordenado de Harry, ni tampoco de aquel cabello lacio y pelirrojo de Ron.

Entrecierro mis ojos miel y busco por las otras mesas, inspeccionado muy bien la de los tejones y las águilas antes de detenerme en aquella mesa prohibida, la mesa que un Gryffindor jamás debería tocar… la mesa de las serpientes rastreras.

Abro mi boca por el asombro, el mudo grito de impresión que no alcanza a huir de mi garganta. No puede ser, o sea… es imposible que Harry y Ron estén sentados en aquella mesa, menos aún que estén riéndose a al vez… y por lo visto charlando de lo mejor entremedio de unas cuantas serpientes.

Con varita en mano me acerco desafiante a proteger a mis amigos, seguramente alguien los hechizó y por eso están ahí… ¡Quizás hasta usaron Imperius contra ellos!

En un par de trancos, sí trancos… que la femineidad se me fue a pique con mi falta de ducha, me paro junto a Harry y lo miro con la varita apuntando a una Pansy Parkinson que abre demasiado sus ojos azules.

- No te preocupes, Harry, yo te defenderé- le digo como si fuera súper héroe, que vamos… tanto tiempo juntándome con _"el- niño- que- vivió"_ deja huella- Suelta a mi amigo serpiente pervertida!... así que jugando a seducir al enemigo, me las vas a pagar, tarada...-.

Harry me mira con su cejo fruncido, pero pronto lanza una risita que termina siendo una abrupta carcajada.

- ¿De qué hablas, Herms?- me pregunta con suavidad, tomando la mano de la Slytherin con total confianza- Tengo todo el derecho de ser feliz con la mujer que no me atreví a amar hasta ahora-.

Mis ojos pareces salir de mi rostro como dos pelotas saltarinas… ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!, ¿cierto?

- ¿De qué hablo…?, ¡¿de qué hablo me preguntas?!- Sí, estoy furiosa… y nada peor que una leona enojada- ¿Me vas a decir que acaso te dio enamoramiento galopante?, ¿fiebre, mareos?- desvío mi mirada y observo a Parkinson que tiene sus brazos muy enrollados en el cuello de mi amigo- ¡Confiesa!, ¿qué le pusiste en su desayuno para que esté así?-.

La Slytherin mueve su cabellera negra en un ademán airado, y se limita a acercarse al rostro de Harry y a… ¡besarlo!, así de la nada, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo…

Pero eso no es lo peor… no. Harry acepta el beso, cierra los ojos… y su mano parece deslizarse bajo la falda de la rastrera serpiente, deslizarse y subir, subir hasta perderse de la mirada de cualquier curioso- como yo- que pudiera estar viendo la escena.

Mi rostro se acalora, sin yo poder controlar la situación, y mis ojos mieles desvían la vista hacia la segunda persona que había ido a buscar…

… persona que está atragantado con la gruesa lengua de Millicent Bullstrode dentro de su boca.

- ¡Ron!- grito, sin poder creer lo que estoy viendo. ¿En que mundo Ron- o cualquier otro chico- podría besar a Bullstrode?

Mi amigo parece no reaccionar, su rostro pecoso está demasiado apegado al de la "chica robusta" que besa como si de dos animales en celo se tratase. Millicen tiene sus grandes manos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Ron, y lo apretuja como sólo la Señora Weasley lo sabe hacer… bueno, mirándolo desde ese modo… ¿Ron es el nuevo Edipo?

Mi aún no tomado desayuno parece querer salir de estomago y mis nauseas me llevan a pegar la nuca de mi amigo pelirrojo, que recién ahí parece recordar que el mundo exterior tiene que ser más agradable que esa boca gruesa en esa ancha mandíbula…

¡Por Merlín, si hasta Goyle es más atractiva que esa serpiente!... y que vamos, la imagen de Goyle con vestido no ayuda en disminuir mi asco frente a la escena que presencio.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- me pregunta despreocupado, con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro- No ves que estás interrumpiendo algo…- y sus ojos intentan enviarme una de aquellas miradas elocuentes que yo no puedo creer.

Bullstrode junta sus cejas gruesas frente a mi mirada de impresión, y rudamente abraza por el hombro a Ron, el cual acaricia su mano gigante con cuidado… como si fuera la de una niña pequeña.

- No ves, Hermione, que con mi muñequita estamos ocupados…-

Yo no puedo más del asco. Todo tiene que ser una broma, una gran y planeada broma. ¿Será el día de los inocentes?, ¡Sí!, quizás alguien decidió que tantos festejos nos arruinaban la vida así que decidieron hacer un dos por uno.

Porque, si somos sinceros, no sólo Ron tiene un problema horrible de perspectiva hoy, el pobre parece que se ha convertido en gay ante una mujer que le hace competencia en rasgos viriles; sino que Harry ha parecido cambiar su repentino gusto hacia mujeres huecas y arrastradas, conocedoras de la "Cosmobrujas" casi como una Biblia fundamental. Y bueno, yo… yo parezco drogada frente a todo ese espectáculo que es digno de un martes 13.

Apreto mis labios, víctima de todo aquello que no entiendo. Algo muy raro sucede en Hogwarts, y para rematarla no hay ni pista de Dumbledore ni de Mc Gonagall en todo el Gran comedor… ¿no será que ellos dos también…?.

¡Hermione, calla! Ni se te ocurra pensar ese tipo de… asquerosidades. Aparte que Dumbledore está muy viejo para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, o sea… al menos que use alguna pastillita azul, pero, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Sexo entre Profesores! la guinda para el pastel más nauseabundo de mi vida.

Por las barbas de Merlín. Necesito respirar, pero parece que todo el aire se lo tomaron prestados estos amantes del Marqués de Sade… típico, ahora sólo falta que salga una monja de no sé donde gritando que acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y vamos… que Marqués de Sade hizo esas cosas posibles.

Enfurecida me volteo, sin dirigirle una última mirada a mis amigos que volvieron a su "momentánea ocupación".

Sólo quiero llegar a mi mesa, tomar una manzana y salir corriendo de ahí. Probablemente cuando llegue a Pociones todo vuelva a la normalidad, no creo que Snape confíe en que todo ese repentino amor entre leones y serpientes sea tan lógico.

¿Qué ven mis ojos?, ¿es acaso una persona cuerda en todo el Gran Comedor? Sonrío y camino más rápido hacia Ginny que está absolutamente sola en una esquina de la mesa.

- Ginny, ¡gracias a Morgana!, pensé que era la única que no había sido inducida al lado oscuro de la fuerza- le comento, sentándome frente a ella- No puedo creer que tu hermano esté ahí… besándose con, con…- Que lo vi y aún no lo creo, por eso me cuesta decirlo- ¡Millicen Bulstrode!-.

Y miro a mi amiga, con la clara intención de ver su mueca impresionada sobre el plato de cereales intactos que reposa en su puesto. Pero ella parece ida… en una realidad paralela… con sus ojos perdidos hacia al frente, mirando algo, un punto fijo tras mi hombro.

De pronto suspira y una risita traviesa se escapa de sus labios, como si algo muy chistoso estuviera suscitándose justo tras mi espalda. Veo que sus mejillas se sonrojan tras aquel gesto de picardía que brota de sus ojos… y la curiosidad me supera, tengo que saber qué sucede.

Veamos… todo más o menos normal, por lo menos a primera impresión. Ginny estaba mirando la mesa de profesores, donde está Tralawney escrutando atenta una taza de té… sí, eso es coherente en ella. A su lado está la profesora Vector, seguramente sacando un cálculo mental mientras observa a los alumnos y sus cariñosas demostraciones. Y junto a ella está Severus Snape con su cabello grasiento cubriendo parte de su rostro y su típica mueca…

¡¿Acaso eso fue un beso?!... ¿no será que Snape me está lanzando un beso, cierto?

Me torno roja, morada, fucsia, de toda la gama de magentas conocidas y por conocer. Volteo rápidamente mi rostro para ocultar la vergüenza de aquel beso lanzado por mi profesor de pociones, pero lo que veo frente a mí me deja aún más anonadada.

¡¿Cómo tan ingenua, Hermione?! Ni Snape te enviaría besos, ni él.

Es Ginny la que recibe aquel beso, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y luego estira su trompa lanzando otro beso oculto al poco atractivo profesor que está sentado, observándola con cara de adolescente enamorado.

… parece que la fijación que tiene con las pelirrojas es un problema serio para él.

Sí, mi estomago ha vuelto a rugir. Pero no de hambre, sino de asco.

Preocupada por mi estado mental, y por el de todos aquellos simples mortales que parecen convocados a una orgía alegría dentro del Comedor, decido tomar mis cosas e ir hacia el aula de clase, aunque parece que mi clase de Pociones será tan nauseabunda como aquel desayuno.

Con la mochila en mi hombro y mi nariz arrugada, cruzo el pasillo y camino hacia la puerta que será mi libertad, mi edén para tanta cosa extraña que esta sucediendo.

- Creo que tendré que ir a la Biblioteca, quizás sea una maldición la que ha ocasionado esto- me digo. Lo sé, suena extraño, ¿pero qué tiene de malo hablar con uno mismo de repente?, total nadie me puede entender mejor, menos ahora.

Con mi mano empujo la puerta, y voy tan atenta a mis cavilaciones- _¿estará en la sección prohibida ese libro?_- que no me percato de que alguien pretendía entrar justo cuando yo estaba saliendo… un alguien con un abdomen bastante marcado, por lo que pude notar al impactarme contra él.

Mis manos curiosas acarician sin querer ese torso que se nota trabajado y mi nariz recoge ese aroma varonil, de fragancia cara que expira cada poro de ese cuerpo atlético.

Avergonzada me aparto, maldiciéndome por no llevar mi pelo suelto aquel día… habría sido útil una enredadera de cabellos para cubrir mi rostro abochornado. Y levanto mi vista con lentitud, preparada para saber quién es el dueño de aquel cuerpazo… quien es aquel dios destinado a vivir entre los hombres… aquel…

¿Malfoy?

Unos ojos grises me escudriñan desde un perfil aristocrático y frío, como el que todo sangre pura anti muggles debe tener. Y una mano parecía haber rodeado por desventura mi cintura, como me atrevo a pensar.

Rápidamente me paro muy derecha, para no demostrar debilidad frente a la tropa de insultos que seguramente el albino hurón me va a lanzar. Apreto mis puños, levanto mi barbilla, y espero como una mártir todas aquellas palabrotas siseantes que sé que llegaran, de un momento a otro.

Pero algo increíble sucede… algo así como una pesadilla que parte como un cuento de hadas y que termina con una princesa degollada por su hada madrina.

¡Malfoy sonríe!, con aquella sonrisa ladeada que tantos suspiros he escuchado que suele causar. Y sus ojos brillan, brillan como nunca antes lo habían hecho…

- Granger…- murmura. Y veo como su mano parece retomar camino hacia mi cuerpo, intentando rodearlo con un elegante movimiento- que gusto verte el día de hoy…-.

_Continuará…_

A la misma hora, en el mismo canal… sin saber qué día (que vamos, estoy con otros fics en marcha xD!).

Otro capítulo de "Huelga contra Cupido".

Esperando sus críticas...

Ember.


	2. Chapter 2

Huelga contra cupido

Cuando todo parecía imposible… la magia nos hizo corroborar que algo nuevo podía suceder.

Después de un rotundo éxito con el primer capítulo, vuelve la segunda parte de una loca y divertida historia.

Dirigida por **Embercita**…

Con **Karix7** como productora…

Una historia que dejará sus ojos desorbitados en la pantalla….

Auspiciada por **Blog PPC** "segunda estrella a la derecha" (link en mi perfil)…

**Huelga contra cupido.**

Capítulo II: Un toque de Amortentia

Me ahogo, sí me ahogo. El aroma de Malfoy llega como un tórrido huracán hacia mis fosas nasales y su mano en mi cintura me marea, me produce una extraña sensación acalorada que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

De golpe lo empujo, indignada por la situación. Si cupido quiso vengarse descubrió la mejor forma de hacerlo: Hagámosle creer a Hermione que Draco Malfoy está coqueteándole. No hay nada más absurdo.

- ¡Suéltame!- le grito, rodeándolo con un salto para correr hacia la Biblioteca.

Él sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos pálidos con los míos.

- ¿Estás segura?- me pregunta. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

- Claro que sí, Hurón- le respondo con mi ceño fruncido- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Malfoy parece no entender, y no suelta mis dedos, manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

- Te ves preciosa cuando te enojas- sisea seductor, y se acerca nuevamente a mí.

Abro mi boca… _¡Me falta el aire!, ¡necesito aire!_ ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?. Una cosa es que me abrace, otra que me sonría… pero que me diga preciosa, P-R-E-C-I-O-S-A, es demasiado irreal.

¿Acaso se volvió ciego?, ¿no huele que no me duché?, ¿no ve el arbusto indomable que tengo por pelo?... ¡¿Quién inventó que los Malfoy tenían buen gusto?!...

Me deshago del abrazo con más presteza de la que imaginé, por suerte el batallar tantos años a final de curso me ha brindado un poco de "reflejos rápidos". Arrugo el ceño y me volteo sin volver a mirarlo.

- Púdrete, Malfoy- murmuro antes de correr, y pronto desaparezco.

Ya, ésto está más extraño de lo que imaginé. Ok, entiendo que Snape le tenga ganas a Ginny, parece tener una fijación con las mujeres de los Potter.

Luego, que Harry bese a Parkinson hasta podría tener algo de lógica. Es serpiente, pero es linda… y según he escuchado es una maestra para conquistar a hombre que se le pase por enfrente, si hasta hay cuchicheos acerca de una posible relación entre ella y el desmemoriado de Lockhart.

Y Ron… bueno, es Ron. O sea, sólo él podría soportar la lengua de Lavender 20 horas al día, ¿no?...

Pero Malfoy… ¿qué le dieron a ese? Si hasta parecía sincero cuando me dijo preciosa. Sus ojos grises habían brillado y su sonrisa ladeada, aquellos delgados labios, se veían tan… tan…

¡¿Qué estabas apunto de decir, subconsciente maléfico?!. Lo que me faltaba, que hasta mi mente me jugara una mala pasada. Por suerte no voy con nadie a mi lado, ya veo que me vuelve a dar esa manía de hablar en voz alta, y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder lo de la otra vez, como cuando confesé que Oliver Wood se veía aún mejor sin uniforme de quidditch que con uno puesto. Sí, todavía no puedo olvidar la mirada asombrada de Ron… si según él yo no soy una chica, sino que soy "Hermione"… ¿qué querrá decir eso exactamente?

Por fin, ahí está, tan sólo a unos pasos. Frente a mis ojos está la maravillosa puerta de la salvación, aquella que San Pedro debería abrir para todos los mortales que están sufriendo en la ignorancia. La entrada a la sabiduría, la superación del alfabetizmo… ¡mi lugar favorito de todo el colegio!: La Biblioteca.

Me acerco a su pomo de hierro y lo giro, esperando encontrar adentro la respuesta a esa espeluznante realidad. Me adentro con mis ojos brillosos, con la esperanza tronando en mi pecho, con un alivio desproporcionado al estar tan cerca de la verdad…

… hasta que unos gemidos parecen borrar mi tranquilidad.

¿Qué si digo gemidos?, sí gemidos… ahogados gemidos femeninos que alardean.

- ¡Oh!, sí… sigue, sigue…- murmura una voz muy parecida a la de la Madame Pince- ¡No te detengas!- chilla, tras un golpe de libros que parecen caer de un estante.

¡Oh!, Por Merlín santísimo (y sí, ya se me confunden las exclamación de impresión). ¿Es acaso la Madame Pince la que está gritando?

Mis mejillas se tornan más rojas que el cabello al cuadrado de todos los Weasley juntos, y mi seguridad se esfuma, sabiendo que no debo caminar ni un paso más… por mi sanidad mental, no debo ver a Madame Pince haciendo quizás qué cosa y, lo peor, encima de quizás QUÉ libro.

Mi mente turbia no pude dejar de imaginarse a nuestra añeja bibliotecaria gozando del único momento de pasión sobre la portada de "Historia de Hogwarts", y mis manos tiritonas casi me hacen botar la varita tras tremendo sacrilegio.

Corro. Porque no hay escapatoria si hasta el único lugar sagrado de Hogwarts fue vencido por la lujuria… ya nadie se podrá salvar.

Con desesperación bajo las escaleras hasta las mazmorras. Durante un segundo dudo si ir a clases o no, pues no estoy segura qué efectos secundarios podría manifestar lo que sea que esté produciendo todo ese actual extraño comportamiento de los habitantes del castillo, e imagínense si Snape se puso amoroso y ahora desea cambiarse a Gryffindor… ¡es algo que no me puedo perder!

Sin dirigir mi vista hacia las parejas que pasan a mi lado, no deseo asquearme aún más, llego a la puerta oscura donde se imparte mi clase de pociones, y entro en ella… impresionada porque, a esa hora, soy la primera en llegar.

Claro, no me extraña. Después de ver como todos parecían tener mejores cosas que hacer, ya sea besarse con una serpiente que parece anaconda de lo grande y fea, o lanzarse besitos con un profesor que olvidó que existía el shampoo, era lógico que nadie llegaría a la hora… y la verdad no quiero ni pensar porqué razón Snape está siendo impuntual.

Muerdo mi labio y tomo asiento en el pupitre de siempre. De mi mochila saco pergaminos varios y una pluma, dejando todo sobre la mesa. Y espero, con absurda esperanza, de que mis amigos hayan vuelto a la normalidad y que todo siga como siempre, aunque eso signifique hacer la tarea de los tres.

Una risa familiar se escucha de lejos. Sí, seguramente él es la única persona cuerda que queda en el castillo. Sonrío, mostrando mis dientes de orgullo y casi me pongo de pie cuando veo a Neville cruzar la puerta, por lo visto solo.

- ¡Nev…!- me disponía a llamar. Sí, me disponía, antes de que viera como alguien se le lanza encima por detrás.

- Nev-nev- dijo la voz de Lavender abrazando al chico por la espalda- sentémonos alejados, ¿está bien?-.

¿Nev- nev?, ¿dónde se le fue la imaginación a Lavender?, ¿qué acaso no se le ocurren más sobrenombres que no sean Won-won o Lav-lav?

Arrugo el ceño y admiro como Neville se sonroja y entrelaza su mano con la de mi compañera de cuarto, para luego dirigirse entre mimos, al final del salón.

¡Por la barba canosa de Merlín!, ¿hasta Neville está bajo el efecto de lo que sea que esté produciendo esto?. Si él no se pudo salvar, ya no sé qué será de mí la próxima hora…

¿Qué pasa si de la nada me vuelvo lesbiana? Entre Ron pseudos gay, Draco tirándome los cortes y Snape profanador… lesbiana no suena tan malo, ¿cierto?

Claro que si me empiezan a gustar las mujeres... ¡oh!, creo que entonces tendría que ver en Ravenclaw porque ahí están más bonitas, pero ¡¿qué diablos pienso?!, a mí me gustan los hombres, hombres, mujeres no… ¡hombres!.

Sacudo mi cabeza para intentar que esas absurdas ideas sobre mi siempre tan definida sexualidad se esfumen. Porque vamos, yo, Hermione Granger, puedo ser todo lo empollona que quieran, pero estoy segura que los hombres son lo mío. Aún recuerdo mi primer paseo de primaria y cuando Mike, el niñito que me gustaba, se cayó de un árbol y quedó de un pie colgando de una de las ramas… ¡Aun a los seis años ya me fijaba en el prototipo de buen trasero que tendría Mike!, y debo decir, que no me equivoqué en nada.

Así que mi sexualidad está cien por ciento definida. Claro que sí, no tengo siquiera por qué cuestionármelo. Pero creo que toda esta locura está comenzando por afectarme, insisto. Todos tienen las hormonas tan revueltas que pareciera que sólo piensan en "eso" y nada más, ¡si hasta Malfoy ahora me coquetea!

Aunque debo reconocer que esa cría de Hurón ha crecido y tiene bastante potencial, ese que salta a la vista enfundado en costosos pantalones. ¡Oh!... ¡sí! me fijo siempre en los malditos traseros antes que las caras, soy una pervertida disfrazada de rata de biblioteca.

Para que sepan que el andar con un libro todo el día ha servido para saciar mi instinto observador de la anatomía masculina. Basta que finja tener los ojos en el libro para que pueda apreciar en todo su esplendor el caminar de mis apuestos compañeros. No está mal saber apreciar lo bueno, es decir, yo... simplemente dejo que mis hormonas actúen, como un recreo ante tanta lectura. Porque de leer, lo hago, aunque... el caminar de Harry más de alguna vez me ha dejado casi estrellada en las murallas de la entrada a la sala común.

¡¿Qué digo?!. Si Ginny me escuchara ya tendría un mechón de mi cabello castaño en su mano, aunque, ¿de qué estoy hablando?... hoy en la mañana parecía más atenta a Snape que a cualquier otra cosa.

Y bueno, qué decir de Malfoy, si con suerte he podido dominar mi arte lector pervertido ante esas pompas que pareciera que fueron hechas a mano. Dios bendiga a sus padres por semejante obra, es más, creo que les enviare una lechuza anónima con mis saludos... Por Morgana... ¡enloquezco!

Unos pasos, unas risas y un cantar demasiado conocido me sacan de mis cavilaciones.

- Y aparte juegas quidditch, ¡si eres como música para mis oídos!- canturrea Ron entrando al salón, con su mano bien cogida de la mano de Millicent.

Y atrás de él aparece Harry, con sus gafas dobladas y su cabello aún más desordenado que de costumbre. Claro, no podía ser menos si esa serpiente sigue colgada a su cuello, como si fuera un collar humano o algo así.

Ni me miran, demasiado ocupados en sus obligaciones de amantes, y se sientan con sus respectivas parejas al lado izquierdo del salón… privándose del "rincón oscuro" porque Lavender llegó antes a ellos.

A los minutos se vuelven a escuchar risas, y mis ojos casi explotan de mi rostro cuando veo como Parvati, sí, señorita "corazón de bruja" Patil, llega de la mano de dos individuos. Ambos son gordos, grandes y con medio cerebro que parecen compartir…

¡¿Parvati con Crabble y Goyle?!. Ni ella se merece tal castigo infernal, pobrecita… ojalá que uno de los efectos del maleficio o pócima o cosa mágica que sea que esté produciendo todo esto, sea un _oblivate_ al terminar, porque o sino muchos andarán más que afectados por sus comportamientos actuales… empezando por Ron y su lengua multifuncional.

Ya es hora. Después de ver entrar a cuanta pareja rara, y a otros que parecían normales, pero que de seguro dejaron a sus parejas anormales en otra aula, me cruzo de brazos resignada a un Snape demasiado impuntual.

Observo la hora, hago dibujos en el pergamino, me tapo los oídos ante tanto ruido de besos jugosos y ya me estoy cansando de esperar… hasta que…

- ¿Me extrañabas?- me pregunta Malfoy, entrando tan sigiloso a la sala que pego un respingo al verlo sentándose a mi lado.

Mis ojos se desvían levemente a su trasero. Demasiado tarde… ya se sentó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, te has convertido en todo un acosador – le señalo, justo cuando me toma de la mano y comienza a acariciarla muy lentamente.

No puedo negar que eso me hizo tiritar, pero por los siete magos: ¡es Malfoy!

- ¿Yo?- pregunta, alzando una ceja de esa forma tan divina que… _¡ufff, Hermione, calla!_- Me extraña que creas eso, yo no acoso… más bien soy un amante preocupado-.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿Idea mía o esa frase fue copiada de "Don Juan de Marco"?, porque eso de amante preocupado no es un adjetivo con el que yo calificaría al huroncito botador, y menos conmigo.

Me dispongo a responderle algo, deshaciéndome de su caricia con presteza, cuando las bisagras de la puerta suenan y por ella entra Snape.

Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y puedo ver como murmura algo hacia alguien que está afuera, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, ondeando su capa como en sus mejores años.

No tiene su ceño arrugado, ni la boca torcida, y hasta sus ojos oscuros parecen emitir una cálida luz. Si no fuera porque su cabello sigue siendo tan grasiento como si un escupo lo bañara, podría decir que hasta se veía algo, sólo un poco, más atractivo.

- Alumnos y alumnas- saluda, con una bobalicona sonrisa en su cara- hoy estudiaremos una de las pociones más espectaculares de todas. No sólo veremos sus propiedades y su creación, sino que aprovecharemos de hacer un cuanto de ella para proporcionárselo al mundo- Se detuvo frente a su mesa e inspeccionó la sala, con esa estúpida sonrisa aún intacta en sus labios-… ¡Bienvenidos al mágico mundo de la Amortentia!.

Me sonrojo cuando termina de hablar, y no porque se acaba de mandar un discurso digno de aquellos que Lockhart solía decir, sino porque una mano fría parece haberse perdido sobre mi falda.

Me giro, lentamente, intentando respirar con naturalidad. La mano aún pesa sobre mi pierna y, aunque disimuladamente intento correrla, parece que su dueño no tiene ni la más mínima intención de sacarla de ahí.

- ¿Qué se supone que pretendes, Malfoy?- le pregunto en un susurro, con mi rostro acalorado y mi ceño claramente fruncido. _No importa que tan suave pueda acariciar… ¡Hermione Granger no es un pedazo de carne que se pueda tocar sin permiso alguno! _

- No sé de qué hablas, preciosa- me responde, fingiendo que mira con suma atención a Snape mientras escribe algo en la pizarra- Yo sólo estoy apreciando aquello que es mío-.

¿Mío?, ¿Draco Malfoy acaba de decir que MI PIERNA es de él?. ¡Oh, no!, ¿qué se cree?. Con mi mejor cara de leona enfurecida- aquella que Ron siempre logra sacar- lo miro y le corro la mano con toda la fuerza que tengo. Me levanto con el intento y paso a botar las cosas de la mesa.

Todos me observan por aquel salto tan abrupto, y hasta Snape se voltea a ver qué es lo que sucede. Pero yo no le doy gran importancia, y miro a Malfoy intentando que se achicharre con el calor que emanan mis pupilas rabiosas.

- ¡Es mi pierna, mía!- exclamo, sin siquiera avergonzarme porque toda la clase esté escuchando- Así que no te hagas el cariñoso conmigo, que no voy a permitir que me toques como si fuera de tu propiedad-.

Snape termina de escribir y se acerca a nosotros, con una sonrisa demasiado amable para mi gusto.

- Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir qué sucede?- me pregunta gentil, llevándose un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás.

Yo lo miro, aún enojada, aunque ese leve roce que siento en mi mano, cuando la mano de Malfoy me toca, me hace enrojecer.

- Sucede que su alumno- y recalco "su" con un toque ácido- está… - ¿Hermione, estás segura de decirle a Snaper que su alumno favorito te está tocando de forma muy poco decorosa?. Lo más probable es que le termine encontrando la razón a él y te castigue con 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- está…-.

El profesor me mira interrogante. Desvía sus ojos oscuros hacia Malfoy y parece que algo se dijeron, porque cuando me mira de vuelta…. Una gran sonrisa surca su cara.

- No se preocupe, señorita- me dice de forma afable- entiendo que se acalore si la mano del sañor Malfoy la toca- _¿esa fue una sonrisa pícara de parte de Snape?_- pero así es el amor-.

¿Amor?. Me quedo de una pieza mientras el profesor se aleja y vuelva a hablarle al curso, aunque la mayoría no toma ni en cuenta su explicación. ¡Eso no es amor!... son hormonas, sólo hormonas de una adolescente que suele mirar, pero nunca tocar.

Me vuelvo a sentar y siento como todo gira a mi alrededor. Por lo visto algunos empezaron a seguir las instrucciones, entre mimos y caricias melosas. Malfoy incluso comienza a cortar los primeros ingredientes que están anotados en la pizarra, con esa elegancia que utiliza para cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Linda, ¿me pasas los pétalos de rosa?- me murmura en un susurro, acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Me sobresalto y sus ojos brillantes me impactan. Siempre me habían dado curiosidad sus ojos grises, tan fríos, tan sobrenaturales… sus pupilas negras destacan como un agujero sin fondo entremedio de ese mercurio diluido. Y ahora esos icebergs brillan, iluminan con un fulgor impresionante mientras me observan.

Mis mejillas se azoran al inspirar ese fresco aroma que emana el aliento de Malfoy, y en un movimiento tiritón le hago caso, acercándole los pétalos de rosa roja que eran parte de la poción.

- Gracias…- _¡Por Circe querida!, ¿de dónde habrá copiado tal perfecta sonrisa?_

Ya, oficialmente me estoy volviendo loca. No sólo estoy escuchando que Malfoy me dice linda y no hago nada al respecto, sino que hasta le devuelvo su sonrisa galante con una bastante bobalicona de mi parte… Creo que lo de transformarme en lesbiana vuelve ser tentador…

¡Hermione!, deja de autodecirte estupideces. Si sigo así tendré que internarme en San Mungo, y nunca me han gustado muchos los hospitales… con tanto doctor antipático, cojo y medio loco que anda dando vueltas por el mundo. Ok, sé que Dr. House no existe, pero uno nunca sabe en quién se basaron para crearlo.

Una mano se vuelve a posar en mi pierna, y parece encajar de manera demasiado perfecta como para ser sacada de ahí. Su calor, su peso, hasta esa sutil forma de acariciar con su dedo pulgar hace que me estremezca…

Se ve tan concentrado en la pócima. Corta los ingredientes, los pone dentro del caldero, revuelve a un lado… al otro. Y yo lo miro, sintiéndome demasiado embobada como para ayudarlo a la elaboración de la Amortentia.

Pero mis neuronas vuelven a funcionar… ¡Sí, están vivas!. Y nuevamente corro su mano hacia un lado, escudriñando su rostro con mis ojos castaños.

- ¡Para, Malfoy!, no quiero que sigas…- Y hasta ahí quedó la frase, cuando siento su mano nuevamente en mi pierna… la cual sube, y sube, y sigue subiendo…

Calor, demasiado calor… Luego un susurro alcanza mi oído y un aire embriagador entra por mi nariz.

- ¿Me decías?- pregunta, con un toque seductor. Y de pronto unos labios delgados rozan mi cuello y se quedan ahí un minuto, succionando mientras la pócima anacarada burbujea en el caldero.

Yo cierro los ojos por inercia, buscando la fuerza para detener esa sensación absolutamente fascinante. Respirar se me complica, me ahogo y caigo en la espectacular emoción que significa sentir esos delgados labios succionando mi cuello… y es maravilloso, ¡oh, sí!, ¡la saliva es maravillosa!.

¿Pero qué digo?. Parece que mis gustos están siendo poseídos por esa lujuria general… ¿en qué mundo la saliva puede ser maravillosa?.

Me corro con silla y todo hacia un lado, casi provocando que Malfoy se cayera con el súbito cambio de posición. Sus ojos me miran sin entender qué sucede, pero yo alzo mi mentón digno… no me dejaré caer, no, no.

- Jóvenes, ya es hora- anuncia Snape, acercándose a las distintas mesas para recoger una muestra de la pócima.

Camina hacia la de Ron y Millicent, y sonríe.

- A ver, querido Ronald- _¿Querido Ronald?, ¿y sin sarcasmo?_- Está perfecta, aunque sea más azul que nacarada… - yo alzo mi ceja tras tal aclaración- Sólo por ser tú te pondré una E… claro que este es un secreto entre tú y yo- finaliza, guiñándole un ojo.

Mi boca se abre de la impresión, porque después de todo no fue un secreto y el guiño del ojo es demasiado. Hasta Ron está absolutamente anonadado tras aquella confianza que le muestra el profesor… parece que el pobrecito aún no sabe que es Ginny la causante de tal amabilidad…

No puedo evitar sonreír, pero es que la imagen de Ron celoso, furioso y hecho un caníbal persiguiendo a Snape en el Gran Comedor se ve demasiado cómica en mi cabeza. Creo que debería darle una pista a mi amigo para ver si golpea a Snape como lo ha hecho con los otros pretendientes de Ginny…

El profesor se acerca a nuestra mesa y lanza una mirada elocuente a Malfoy, el cual se limita a levantar ambos hombros al verme a unos metros de él, con silla y todo.

- Draco, Draco…- le dice Snape con tono de reproche- Tendré que enseñarte a tratar a una dama, ¿cómo es posible que la Señorita Granger esté tan lejos de ti?-.

Mis ojos parecen salir de las órbitas. ¿Acaso Snape le está dando consejos de seducción a Draco "casanova de primera" Malfoy?. Y no sólo eso, le está dando consejos para ligarlo conmigo.

- Debes ser más dulce, cautivante…- murmura, acercándose peligrosamente a mí- debes tomarle una mano y besársela con cuidado, como si su mano fuera lo más delicado que pudieras encontrar- Snape se arrodilla y toma mi mano, frente a mi cara de impresión. Sus labios fríos rozan mi mano y sin querer me sonrojo… ¡me sonrojo!.

Malfoy parece asentir, aunque veo que su ceño se frunce al ver mi reacción tras el roce de mi profesor. Se levanta y se acerca a mí, mientras todo el curso observa curioso la escena.

- Ya entendí, profesor- murmura con un tono levemente amenazante- No se preocupe, yo me encargo del resto-.

Snape asiente y se pone de pie, sonriéndome con galantería. Cualquiera diría que el amor le viene muy bien al profesor de pociones… quizás eso de Severus y Ginny no sea tan malo, ¿o si?.

- Bueno alumnos, ya pueden salir- avisa una vez toma una muestra de nuestro caldero, el último que le quedaba por revisar.

Yo me pongo de pie de inmediato, antes de que Malfoy se acerque mucho más a mí…

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- me pregunta rodeando su brazo con mi cintura. Parece demasiado dispuesto a besarme.

Yo corro mi rostro y me deshago de su agarre, aunque su aliento fresco casi me hace quedarme entre sus brazos.

- A clases, obviamente- le respondo de golpe, tomando las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa y guardándolas rápidamente en mi mochila.

Él parece no escuchar y me abraza por detrás cuando termino de cerrar mi mochila. Mi espalda se siente tan cómoda contra su torso, tan fuerte, tan moldeado…

Sus labios comienzan a buscar mi cuello nuevamente, y cierro mis ojos otra vez….

- ¡Córtala, Malfoy!- le grito cuando me doy cuenta que parezco caer otra vez- ¡no quiero nada contigo, ni ahora ni nunca!-.

Malfoy sólo me sonríe, sin parecer entender. Tomo sus brazos y lo obligo a que me suelte, antes de caminar a pasos poco agraciados hacia la salida de la sala… nada más peligroso que quedar a solas con Malfoy en un aula.

- ¡Linda!- escucho que me llama mientras cruzo el umbral de la puerta- ¿no olvidas algo?- me pregunta… corriendo hacia mí.

Me detengo al escuchar aquello y me doy vuelta. _¿Dejé algo?, qué cosa?..._ me cuestiono.

Cuando estoy mirando la sala otra vez, con mis cejas alzadas ante la duda de qué pude dejar olvidado, Malfoy está ya frente mío otra vez y su mano se apodera rápidamente de mi cadera.

- Esto…- me dice casi en un suspiro…

… y sin meditarlo más, me besa.

_Continuará…_

A la misma hora, en el mismo canal…

Y esperando que dejen reviews y sus mails (en caso de ser anónimos) para responderles.

Esta fue una producción de Peter Pan Landia.

Desde Nunca Jamás….

Ember.


	3. Chapter 3

Superando cataclismos, cambios de horarios, huídas de musas y vuelos turbulentos…

Llega la nueva edición de una historia extravagante y divertida.

Dirigida por **Embercita**, la escritora perdida…

Y auspiciada por el **Blog PPC**...

Una cautivante historia que dejará tu corazón quieto por la expectativa….

**Huelga contra Cupido.**

Capítulo III: El mejor regalo de San Valentín.

Su furiosa lengua recorre mis labios, buscando cada hilo de vida que brota de ellos. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y me siento mareada, airosa y cautivada por ese roce de piel helada que significan sus brazos rodeándome.

Es el cielo, el mismo San ángel Draconiano el que envuelve mi cuerpo con sus manos y me hace olvidar que estoy en medio de un pasillo de mi colegio, besándome apasionadamente con mi peor enemigo.

Su mano posesiva en mi cintura, sus labios delgados, pero expertos, acarician los míos con cuidado… pasando su lengua siseante sobre la superficie de ellos, tornando de a poco el cariño en lujuria.

Mis mejillas golpean mi piel por la presión de la sangre que las rodea. Mis ojos se cierran y parezco disfrutar de esa cálida sensación de tener esos labios encima de los míos… y cuando siento aquella lengua atravesar el trecho que la separaba y entrar a mi boca con autoridad, me estremezco.

Malfoy besa espectacular, ¡ni yo puedo negar tal verdad!. Había escuchado muchos comentarios al respecto, acerca de Draco Malfoy "dios del sexo", mas jamás pensé que fueran verdad… siempre tuve mis sospechas. Quizás Lucius le pagaba a las pobres chicas para que hablaran maravillas de su hijo.

Pero no puede ser, ¿cómo voy a dejar que esos inmortales labios me quemen como si fueran verdaderas llamas de fuego?, ¿cómo voy a permitir que los dedos de Malfoy se entrelacen en mi cabello desordenado mientras me besan con tal pasión?

No hay ruido alguno, o por lo menos yo no escucho nada mientras estoy siendo besada por mi maldito enemigo de antaño que besa como sólo el rubio sexy de la película puede besar… lo acepto, ¡siempre me han gustado los malos… y esto es un claro ejemplo de ellos!

Mis neuronas parecen inmóviles… olvidaron que la sinopsis existía y están ahí, como un adorno en mi cerebro infuncional. Un solo golpe eléctrico comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo y cuando la lengua de Malfoy ya está apunto de robarme un gemido, ¡sí, un horrible gemido de goce!, sé que no me puedo dejar caer…

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- le pregunto, soltándolo de golpe. Claro que después de besarlo más de un minuto la escena se debe ver bastante absurda.

- Besándote, ¿no es obvio?- me responde, con su sonrisa ladeada y sus manos nuevamente rodeando mi cintura…. _Cosquillas… muchas cosquillas_.

Yo me sonrojo tras aquella respuesta.

- Pues, no tienes permiso para besarme- le murmuro arrugando el ceño y deshaciéndome de sus manos para que me deje de tocar. Es muy difícil concentrarme con ese torso perfecto tan cerca de mi cuerpo.

Una risa silenciosa se escapa de su garganta y me guiña un ojo como si estuviéramos siendo cómplices de algo tan irreal como un beso entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… ¿ridículo, no?.

Se acerca un paso a mí y me susurra en el oído, dejando que su aliento fresco golpee mi cuello mientras me habla.

- Después de lo que te tengo preparado, no pararás de besarme- me señala con un tono jocoso que escode una leve amenaza. Mis ojos se abren y lo observan, mientras se aleja con su paso elegante y me deja ahí… en medio de un pasillo donde muchas parejas se besan aún.

Y yo, durante un minuto, sólo admiro su perfecto trasero.

¿Qué tendrá preparado?. Seguramente debe ser algo frívolo, como una joya o un ramo de flores…. tan predecible. Y lo más lógico sería que la tarjeta dijera para "Pansy Parkinson", porque todo este extraño amor brotó de la nada durante esta mañana…

… más le vale que no me dé algo que dice el nombre de otra, que ahí si que no le vuelvo a hablar. O sea, jamás me han dado un regalo de San Valentín, y sería demasiado triste que el primero fuera, en verdad, para otra persona…

¡Hermione!, es Draco Malfoy… da lo mismo qué te dé, porque sea lo que sea…¡es a causa de algo extraño que tiene vuelto loco a todo el maldito y embrujado castillo!.

Lo que me faltaba, que ahora me preocupe como novia celosa si el estúpido hurón me tiene un regalo decente para el día de los enamorados. Como si yo fuera otra más de sus unineuronales citas… aunque durante el beso sí lo parecía.

Sacudo mi cabeza y camino hacia Harry. Ahora que tenemos Transformaciones deberá separarse de su collar humano y deberá ir a clase, al menos que desee que lo vuelvan a castigar, como es tan usual en él.

Carraspeo con notoriedad, posando mis manos en la cadera, mientras veo de reojo como Severus Snape da vuelta en un recoveco de la mazmorra, cogido de la mano de una colorida pecosa…. ¡Merlín, ayuda a Ginny en lo que sea que vaya a suceder, no quiero ni saber cómo reaccionarían los Weasley si saben del pedófilo que acosa a la menor de la familia!.

- Harry- llamo, aunque mi amigo sigue susurrándole palabras melosas a Parkinson al oído.- ¡Harry Potter!- exclamo, con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, olvidada ahora en el tacho de la basura.

- Dime, Herms- me responde en voz baja, despegando su nariz del cuello de la Slytherin.

Pongo mi mayor cara de responsabilidad y jalo el brazo de mi amigo, para que así se suelte de esa que parece comérselo con los ojos. Yo sé que el trasero de Harry es envidiable, pero podría ser un poco más disimulada con su expresión bobalicona al verlo… algo así como yo.

- Ahora toca Transformaciones, y tú sabes que a McGonagall no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a su clase- le recuerdo, jalándolo del brazo con más fuerza, a la vez que Parkinson parece no desear soltarlo.

- Harry no irá a Transformaciones- me informa la Sly, tirando con la suficiente fuerza para que mi amigo mande un leve grito y se suelte de las dos. Ya veía a Harry partido en dos… ¿con qué parte me habría quedado?, ¿la de la cicatriz?.

…no, prefiero su parte trasera.

- ¿Cómo que no irá?- pregunto, visiblemente enojada- Claro que irá. ¡Harry tiene obligaciones que cumplir, y para eso debe aprender transformaciones!- señalo, arrugando mi ceño tanto que mi ceja parece una sola sobre mis ojos miel.

Parkinson toma el brazo de Harry de nuevo, mostrando en la altivez de su mentón la propiedad que cree tener sobre mi amigo…. Oh, sí, ahora Harry es el pedazo de carne… la pierna peluda de Pansy Parkinson.

- Pero antes de Transformar, debe aprender a utilizar- me responde libidinosa dirigiéndole un guiño a mi amigo- así que, si nos disculpas… tenemos cosas que hacer- murmura siseante, y de la mano se alejan… dejándome sola en un pasillo de las mazmorras.

Sola si consideramos que Ron y Millicent besándose son dos babosas, una considerablemente más grande y fea que la otra.

Bufo resignada y afirmo con fuerza férrea la mochila en mi hombro. Ahora estoy tan enojada que sólo una cátedra de McGonagall me podría relajar. Nada mejor que responder preguntas en clase para sentirme como nueva.

Camino con paso apresurado, ya voy algo atrasada, e intento usar todos los pasillos escondidos que hemos descubierto con Harry y Ron a lo largo de los años… no deseo encontrarme con otra escenita digna de censura.

Pero la última frase de Malfoy aún no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza: "_Después de lo que te tengo preparado, no pararás de besarme"_. ¿Qué será?, ¿qué cosa tan maravillosa puede tenerme Malfoy para que mi ínfimo amor por él me lleve a besarlo.

Ya, reconozco que tiene un cuerpo divino y unos labios que besan de miedo. Que sabe decir lo justo en el momento preciso y que su lengua es una serpiente demasiado bien entrenada…. Pero… ¿desde cuándo a Hermione Granger le importan tales cosas?.

Sí… San Mungo me espera. O me he vuelto loca o me volveré…. Eso está claro.

Recorro el castillo hasta llegar a la Sala de Transformaciones, lugar donde la bruja a la que más admiro en este mundo me dará una cátedra que me recordará que no todo es tan horrible… ni gris, ni mercurio, ni sea cual sea el color que ese rubio platinado tiene de ojos.

Así que doy vuelta en un pasillo y llego hacia aquella aula donde mis conocimientos siempre son de lo más acertado, y me siento en uno de los muchos puestos vacíos que hay. O, mejor dicho, en uno de todos los puestos vacíos que quedan.

Para variar nadie ha llegado y, lo que me temo, es que nadie vaya a llegar. Se supone que Transformaciones lo tenemos con los Ravenclaw, y yo tenía la intención de ver si era acertada mi opinión sobre las mujeres en esa casa… porque si las cosas siguen igual de locas, no me quedará más que fijarme en ellas.

¡Y ya piensas sandeces, Hermione!. Que es mejor que reconozcas cuanto te gustan los traseros y labios masculinos. Si nunca un hurón había dado mejor beso que aquel que el rubio te dio, y no te queda más que aceptarlo.

Sí, me suelo regañar en los momentos difíciles. Pero si no hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar, ¿qué se le va a hacer?. O me golpeo en la pared como elfo doméstico, o me regaño para dejar de autolamentar mi mala suerte.

Espero unos largos minutos, en los cuales no hay más ruido que la típica mosca que aletea de un lado al otro de la sala. La miro, me mira y ambos sabemos que será una batalla a muerte… o ella se va por la ventana o yo me iré cansada de su ruido nefasto.

Levanto el tomo que siempre ando trayendo de "Historia de Hogwarts", sabiendo que venceré si con esas miles de hojas logro golpear a ese insecto infernal. Y me acerco sigilosa a la pared en donde posa, sintiéndome tan poderosa como Xena "la princesa guerrera" cuando aplasto sus alas contra el vitral, y con alarido gutural y todo provoco una asquerosa explosión en tonos verdes.

Y ahí estoy yo, Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, perdiendo mi tiempo con una mosca inocente que sólo deseaba volar. Sé que la espera ha sido en vano, porque McGonagall no llegará y yo no la seguiré esperando.

Vuelvo mis pasos hacia la salida, mirando con nostalgia la primera clase de Transformaciones que pierdo después de que fui injustamente paralizada. Tomo mi mochila y camino hacia mi Sala Común, esperando que esté tan vacía como la dejé aquella extraña mañana.

Rápidamente llego a mi Sala Común. Tantas noches escapando de Flint han provocado que ya ni me dé cuenta de cómo llego a mis clases a tiempo y usando los pasillos más deshabitados.

- ¿La contraseña?- me pregunta la Gorda, sonriendo nuevamente como si hay algo que sabe… y que yo ni me imagino.

- Eros y Psiqué- susurro con desagrado. ¿Por qué esa estúpida tradición de hablar de Amor para el día de los enamorados?... Bueno, parece algo obvio. ¡Maldito amor!.

- Muy bien- responde con un aplauso el retrato y me deja pasar, mirando de reojo mi entrada a la Sala.

Vacía. ¡Gracias a Merlín!. Y yo que ya veía a todos mis compañeros revolcándose en el suelo. Como la Sala no es lo suficientemente grande el año pasado usaron hasta los escalones para hacer sus cochinadas… y eso es decir poco.

Pongo mi mejor cara de asco, esa que se ha ido acentuando a lo largo de la mañana, y me dirijo hacia la escalera que lleva a mi desordenada habitación. Pretendo leer algo encerrada en cuatro paredes antes de darme una vuelta y encontrarme con el maldito hurón acosador.

De hecho me extraña que Malfoy no esté por ahí. Pensé que me seguiría hacia la sala, o que estaría frente a mi Sala Común con su frívolo regalo… quizás ya se olvidó de mí… quizás ¡me va a dejar plantada!.

Ok. Hermione Granger plantada por el Hurón Botador. Pobre Hermione esperando horas tras horas frente al lago que su príncipe gris de cabellos platinados llegue a rescatarla… y en vez de eso una membrana del Pulpo gigante la envuelve y se transforma en plancton para los peces del mar.

Todos recordarán la historia de la princesita Hermione, y lamentarán el haberla dejado tan sola y desamparada. Escuchando durante las noches su gritos de auxilio antes de que el Calamar gigante la lleve a vivir con él al fondo del mar. Y después hablaran de "Hermione la mojada" que recorre los jardines del castillo… aún en busca de su Hurón albino y mal agradecido que olvidó su regalo perfecto para el día de los ….

¡Ya pasándome cuentos sola!. Que no moriré porque el regalo no llegue. De hecho no tenía intención alguna de recibir regalo para un día tan como la mierda como es San Valentín. Así que mejor me dejo de pensar tonteras y me hundo en el apasionante mundo de la filosofía griega… dicen que en aquella época las orgías eran impresionantes.

Doblo la manilla y entro a mi habitación…. Justo cuando soy cegada por algo que cubre mis ojos.

¿Luz?, ¿dónde se fue la luz?... son apenas las diez y algo de la mañana. Quizás me quedé ciega… tal vez ese es el efecto que esta locura tiene en mí. Como no puedo amar lo que más detesto, me hacen olvidar lo que más amo… leer.

Mi boca se abre por mis lógicas conclusiones, y mis manos se dirigen hacia mi rostro para sacar aquello que rodea mis ojos, aquello que me tiene sumida en una terrible oscuridad.

Con mis dedos tomo el trozo de papel y miro el cielo agradecida de poder ver a través de mis pupilas. _¡Gracias Merlín, Dios, Alá, Buda y Alejandro Magno… _cada uno con sus concepciones religiosas… _durante un segundo pensé que me había quedado ciega!_.

Suspiro. Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas atemorizadas. Sólo entonces vuelvo mi vista hacia al frente… y el grito queda estancado en mi garganta.

Para un lado puedo ver como toda la pieza está forrada de fotos mágicas que simulan ser un extenso collage. Parece una línea del tiempo que parte desde el lado derecho de la puerta hasta terminar al lado izquierdo de la misma. Mis ojos se confunden con tanto movimiento… y de a poco me acerco al colorido, y movedizo, decomural.

Draco, Draco y más Draco. Una sucesión de Dracos pequeños saludan, lloran, comen chocolates y empujan a niños feos hacia el suelo en las fotos que veo. Un pequeño querubín de unos tres años le lanza la comida en la cara a un Dobby asustado, y yo no puedo evitar fruncir mi ceño tras ello.

Siguiendo con el recorrido sigo las flechas amarillas que van anunciando de qué trata cada tramo del collage. La primera dice: _"Desde pequeño, perfecto"_, seguida luego por la que anuncia _"Entrando orgullosamente a Slytherin… para transformarme en el príncipe del lugar"_.

No sólo es narcisista, sino que tiene unos inflados aires de grandeza. Aunque no puedo negar que tiene un gran motivo… con esa lengua que maneja…

¡Hermione Jane Granger! Deja de pensar en lenguas de serpientes… mejor concéntrate en esa foto de Malfoy con un apretado uniforme de quidditch en quinto año: Sí, lo corroboro, besos y trasero, en eso se resume Draco Malfoy.

Pronto alcanzo el último tramo de fotos que termina en un enorme corazón, dentro del cual hay una gigantografía de Draco que guiña un ojo, mientras muestra sus pectorales bien formados lejos de cualquier camiseta que los cubra. Por arte de magia de su mano cuelga un pergamino que parece estar inserto en la foto, pero que una vez que toco puedo sacar. Frunzo mi ceño antes de leerlo.

"_Preciosa:_

_Pensé en qué te podía regalar para un día tan especial como este. Medité acerca de flores- demasiado común-, joyas- demasiado cursi-, serenatas- demasiado mexicano- y chocolates- demasiadas calorías. Llegando finalmente a la conclusión que nada podía ser mejor que aquello que más deseas en el mundo…_

_A mí._

_Pero como tenerme significa mucho tiempo (soy todo un semental), pensé que un adelanto de lo que podrías tener más tarde sería más que suficiente._

_Sé que te mueres por besarme ahora. Ya me imagino los pensamientos pecaminosos que cursan por tu mente, y es por eso que te diré donde estoy, aguardando que vengas y te lances a mis brazos._

_Búscame en lo alto de la torre de astronomía. Ven sexy, como toda una gatita._

_Tuyo, _

_Draco."._

¡¿LO QUE MÁS DESEO EN EL MUNDO?!... esperen, ¿leí bien?. ¿Acaso este narcisista, egocéntrico y pedante albino desabrido jura que lo que más quiero en el mundo es a él?. ¿Y qué es eso acerca de que un chocolate tiene demasiadas calorías?. No sólo cree que lo amo, sino que también me encuentra gorda…

¡Ah no!, eso si que no, de esta no se salva ese sangre pura mal parido y altivo slytherin. A Hermione Granger le pueden decir sabelotodo, empollona, mojigata, pero nunca tonta ni gorda, son dos adjetivos que no aceptaré.

Aparte, ¿qué se cree?. Él ha sido quien me ha perseguido como enfermo durante toda la mañana. Él se sentó a mi lado en pociones y me acarició como si el mismo demonio se estuviera apoderando de mi pierna. Fueron sus labios los que apresaron mis inocentes labios. Yo sólo fui una víctima de las engorrosas circunstancias que están revolviendo a todo el castillo.

Apreto los puños y tomo una decisión. Obligaré a ese creído que saque una a una sus fotos de mi habitación- Bueno… excepto aquella del uniforme de quidditch, esa la podría guardar bajo la almohada-, y luego haré que las queme en una enorme hoguera en el patio. Sí, como si de toda una caza de brujas se tratara.

Y yo que pensé que el muy imbécil me había dejado plantada. Incluso preocupándome por el regalo que me podía llegar a hacer… ¿cómo no lo vi venir?. Draco Malfoy no podría regalar nada decente, su mente está demasiado contaminada con estupideces para saber lo que es el romanticismo.

Jalando de la gigantografía que aún me guiña, logro despegarla de la pared. Me siento más tranquila con el rostro de Malfoy entre mis manos para triturarlo… y pensando en que es el mismo hurón a quien estoy arrugando y cortando en pedacitos, bajo las escaleras en su búsqueda.

- ¿Te gustó tu regalo, querida?- me pregunta la señora Gorda emocionada- El joven Malfoy entró con toda una tropa de elfos domésticos para tenerte la sorpresa a tiempo-.

Mi ira aumenta tras aquella confesión: No sólo ensució mi habitación con sus fotos, sino que utilizó a pobres elfos domésticos para sus crueles fines. Le dirijo una mueca de ira al retrato, y me alejo rumbo a la torre de astronomía… ya verá ese Hurón, ya verá.

Uno no pide mucho para un día como aquel. Yo, por ejemplo, sólo quería pasar desapercibida, como todos los años. Pero bastó con que abriera mis ojos para saber que todo iba a salir mal. Por un lado todos andan de arriba abajo, montados como hipogrifos en pleno momento de procreación. Mis mejores amigos están tan contaminados de serpiente que hasta se arrastran como ellas. Y yo, por otro lado, estoy siendo acosada por el maldito, atractivo, cautivante, irresistible, platinado, brillante, marvilloso…

¡Maldita sea!. No pude ser que aún enojada mi inconsciente me siga jugando malas pasadas. ¿Dónde estás Cupido cobarde?, seguro que te volviste al Olimpo por miedo a la maldición que te pienso lanzar…. ¡Que Hera es una niña frente a una Granger enojada!.

Doblo a la derecha y veo los escalones hacia la torre en el fondo. La tenue luz de una ventana lateral los ilumina, y durante un segundo- una milésima de segundo- se asemejan mucho a mi percepción de las escaleras que llevan al cielo. Me imagino el coro de ángeles que avisan mi entrada a San Pedro; y pronto la imagen se distorsiona, mostrándome a millones de súcubos endemoniadas ahorcando a los angelitos y, de paso, ahorcando a un Malfoy de toga blanca, aunque con notorios cuernos en su frente pálida.

Oh sí… la gloria de Hermione Granger se acerca… pronto podré deshacerme de esa tentación de besar esos labios delgados, para luego transformar todas esas hormonas en un impulso asesino contra un hurón arrogante que me encuentra, para rematarla, gorda.

Camino haciendo caso omiso de cómo la profesora Sprout corre de forma indecorosa hacia la sala de Encantamiento. No quiero pensar en una posición del Kamasutra con un enano como Flitwick y una mujer rellenita como la profesora Sprout….

Arcadas.

Subo los escalones, rápidamente, como una estrella fugaz. No puedo negar que Malfoy sí tenía razón en una frase de su carta: Estoy subiendo las escaleras con una clara intención pecaminosa… la de asesinarlo a sangre fría con una escoba que usaré de machete.

Hoy agradezco todas las películas de horror que mi prima mayor me obligaba a ver. Entre los gritos de "Scream", las torturas psicológicas de "Saw", y las jugarretas del pequeño "Chuqui", estoy lista para hacer de la vida de Malfoy un pequeño infierno.

Llego a la puerta abierta y la cruzo, mirando con atención la extensión de la planta de la torre. Arrugo el ceño al no ver a nadie ahí, y camino un paso para percatarme de que realmente no hay nadie esperándome.

Quizás todo era una broma… todo aquello del beso y de los apelativos cariñosos no era más que una cruel broma. Mis ojos se comienzan a humedecer tras aquel pensamiento fatal. Mi respiración se torna pesada, asfixiante.

Ya me había hecho la idea de todo lo que le iba a decir a ese animal larguirucho con aires de Casanova. Todas las palabras hirientes y la fría lógica que iba a utilizar para detener el golpe de sus encantos. Incluso había planeado como deshacerme de sus labios, sus abrazos, sus sutiles sonrisas ladeadas.

Me imaginaba la arrogante mirada de Malfoy eclipsada por una talentosa frase dicha por mí. Sus ráfagas de realeza detenidas por la realidad de su foto triturada en mis puños…

Y ahora todo se volvía vacío, solitario. Mi mundo se reducía a la verdad de que estaba más sola que nunca, y que toda la vivida pesadilla era mejor que la cruel realidad.

- ¿Malfoy?- pregunto al aire, esperando que tras su nombre él aparezca.

Estoy sola… más sola que nunca….

- ¡¿Malfoy?!- vuelvo a llamar, pero con ansias, con un dejo tiritón en mi tono de voz.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Me enrosco una mecha de cabello que cae sobre mi hombro. Me limpio una lágrima que parece salir… me siento ridícula llorando por algo tan absurdo como un plantazo de Malfoy en una cita que jamás había aceptado.

Y es que soy mujer, y por ende complicada… y como dicen por ahí "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Sí, señor Juanes, usted tiene toda la razón… ¿qué me he perdido?, ¿qué extraño de lo que nunca he tenido?.

Gimoteo como una nena mientras camino hacia la baranda de donde se extiende todo el patio y el lago a lo lejos. El sol no me molesta, aunque brille con total intensidad, y eso me provoca más ganas de llorar… y con ello la ira que tenía retenida se esfuma.

Bajo mi rostro para admirar la piedra gris, fría y dura. Mis zapatos se ven sucios en sus puntas, y mi falda arrugada en sus pliegues inferiores.

Estoy frustrada, y eso me da miedo…. Tanto… tanto….

- Preciosa…- un apelativo como ese interrumpe mi miseria. De pronto vuelvo a sentir fuerza, una leve esperanza brilla en mi corazón

Me giro con mis tobillos juntos, estudiando mi reacción ante la mirada de él. La rabia ya no golpea mi sien, pero el miedo de haber sido burlada le da la suficiente fuerza para recordar el narcisismo del hurón que tanto me altera.

¡Habrá venganza!, una dulce venganza que podré disfrutar, después de todo….

Y cuando creo que mi mundo vuelve a ser el de antes, que por fin podré poner las cosas en su lugar para que deje de acosarme… _Lo sé, queriendo que me deje de acosar y llorando si me deja plantada, ¿quién me entiende?..._

…. Veo su verdadera intención, la cual está atrapada en una cajita azul de terciopelo.

- Linda, todo está listo… nos podemos casar inmediatamente- me señala... y sus ojos grises brillan.

Yo me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

_Continuará…._

En el mismo canal… a la hora más diversa.

Esperando sus comentarios…

Una producción del País de Nunca Jamás.

... **Ember...**


	4. Chapter 4

Acompañado de una copa de vino blanco, y luego de semanas de bloqueo mental…

Aparece recién salido del horno un nuevo capítulo de una historia que no parece tener coherencia.

Con **Embercita** como Directora

Y **Karix7** como Productora

Auspiciada por el **Blog PPC**… ganador al premio "Blog Incoherente".

Una obra hilarante, absurda, pero completamente cautivante….

**Huelga contra Cupido **

Capítulo IV: La Boda.

Una música de fondo eclipsaba mis propios pensamientos. Por lo visto mis ojos estaban perdidos en el diamante centellante al interior de la cajita azul, mientras la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchaba en su rostro satisfecho. Mi respiración se había pausado de momento, esperando que de un segundo a otro saliera algún humorista de la televisión y me dijera que esto no era otra cosa que una broma de video match o cualquier otro tipo de cámara escondida.

Pestañee, intentando que mis neuronas se unieran y respondieran a esa propuesta tan absurda. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy estaba frente a mí, con un anillo de compromiso y sonriendo como si estuviera feliz?...

- ¿Y qué dices, preciosa?- repitió, acercándose con la intención muy clara de tomar mi mano.

- ¿Qué digo?... ¡¿Qué digo?!- grité demasiado impresionada para hablar con mi tono normal de voz-. ¡Estás loco, Malfoy!, ¡¿lo sabías?!-.

Una sonrisa casual se asomó en sus labios, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

- Sí- su sinceridad me mató-. Loco por ti-.

Y ese fue el final de la cordura de Hermione Granger.

Su mano tomó la mía con cuidado, y de forma ceremoniosa introdujo el anillo en mi dedo anular. El diamante brillaba y pesaba como una gran roca maciza… y yo no podía dejar de admirar lo lindo que se veía aquel anillo en mi dedo.

Siempre pensé que me iba a morir virgen y soltera, como esas mujeres que a los cincuenta viven en una casa repleta de gatos… lo que los hace ver como posible zoofílicas. Bueno, aún soy virgen… pero quizás no tan soltera. Claro que la noche de bodas aún no pasa, y seguramente aquella lengua maestra no es nada comparada con su…

Me sonrojo de sólo pensar en que por fin podré usar aquel conjunto de encajes rojos que Ginny me había regalado para mi cumpleaños pasado. La pelirroja alegaba que en cualquier momento podía ser mi oportunidad, claro que jamás pensé que mi oportunidad sería tan pronto…

Recuerdo su mirada diabólica mientras me veía abrir el paquete, y su comentario lanzado a la nada, del cual yo, inocentemente, me reí: "Me lo agradecerás, ya verás. Nada calienta más a un hombre que un buen culo y unos encajes".

Y vamos, que algo que tengo bueno… es el culo (por lo menos eso es lo que me suele decir Peeves).

Un beso estampado en mis labios desvió la pecaminosa línea de mis pensamientos. Aquella bendita lengua rodeó mi boca y se introdujo en ella, sin que yo me decidiera a evitar aquel brutal ataque. Su saliva se entremezclaba con la mía formando olas de un líquido espeso que se podía compara con almíbar… un dulce almíbar pegajoso y embriagante.

Sus manos intrépidas rodean mi cintura con dominio, con toda la prepotencia que un Malfoy de pura clase suele transmitir. Y mi dedo anular se mantiene quieto a un costado, acostumbrándose a aquel agradable peso de un brillante más costoso de lo que mi delantera y mi cabeza juntas podrían llegar a tener.

De pronto el arranque de pasión termina, y Malfoy… con sus ojos grises brillosos y su sonrisa como un mar de risas pintadas, me toma de la mano y me arrastra por las escaleras hasta el piso inmediatamente inferior. Mientras yo aún parezco tonta mirando el anillo.

Y no es que yo sea una persona materialista ni mucho menos. La ropa, las joyas, los maquillajes, nada de eso es de gran importancia para mí. Por lo general no me importa aquello de que "los accesorios hacen la diferencia", como siempre recuerda Lavender en la mañana, pero aquel diamante…

¡Es que hasta el diamante clockman parece un chiste con este pedazo de roca!.

Ya me imagino los titulares de mañana: "Hermione Granger, la más fea estudiante de Hogwarts, consigue diamante, esposo y riquezas en menos de una hora". Incluso podría hacer clases de qué hay que hacer para lograr mi suerte: "No te duches, no te cepilles el pelo… tarde o temprano tu suciedad se convertirá en tu mayor arma de seducción".

Oh sí. El mundo por fin ha decidido premiar a aquellos que se lo merecen… y, aunque todo sea a base de alguna absurda maldición, mañana yo seré la señora Malfoy. Sí, Hermione Jane Malfoy… la mujer casada con el señor de la anaconda…

Creo que tendré que pedirle a Padma o a Parvati que me entrenen en aquellas melodías indias que despiertan a las serpientes, aunque algo me dice que mi querida serpiente no necesita ser despertada.

¡Stop!, ¿dije querida?... sí, seguramente eso pensaré después del primer round.

Y no es que esté cachonda y que la noche de bodas sea lo único importante… pero tendré que encontrar la forma de agradecer la mina de diamantes que adorna mi mano.

Como dice la canción: los diamantes son los mejores amigos de la mujer. ¡Y vaya qué diamante!

- No te preocupes, linda, todo saldrá bien- me dice Malfoy mirándome. Sus ojos titilan como si realmente estuviera preocupado por mí-. Me verás del otro lado- y dándome un beso en la nariz, me abre la puerta de una sala, empujándome hacia adentro.

Una luz blanca inunda mis ojos al entrar. De golpe la puerta se cierra detrás mío, y pronto una mano me jala hacia adentro del aula de clases, hasta sentarme en una silla.

Luna y Ginny me mantienen en un banquillo. Ambas llevan peinetas, pinzas, maquillajes y pedazos de telas en las manos… cosa que me da bastante miedo: nada más peligroso que Luna Lovegood con tijera, casi como mono con navaja.

- ¡Herms!, no puedo creer que te vas a casar- canturrea Ginny, estirando algo que parece un vestido sobre una mesa del salón, ajustándole algo en la espalda-. Ojalá Sevy fuera así, y me pidiera matrimonio con, ¡Por Merlín, tamaña piedra!- exclama, al fijarse en el diamante que adorna mi dedo anular.

Yo estiro mi mano y ambas quedan pegadas al haz de luz que proyecta el rayo de sol reflejado por la piedra preciosa.

- Parece un tesoro digno de un dragón- opina Luna, peinándome con tan poco cuidado que mis cabellos salen de raíz hacia el piso. Y sí… duele ¡mucho!.

Ginny sin más me obliga a ponerme de pie. Rápidamente me saca la túnica, y pronto comienza con la blusa. Yo la miro con una ceja alzada… me llama la atención que Ginny sepa desabrochar botones con tanta facilidad… _¿quién le habrá enseñado?_

Sus manos parecen trabajar con tal eficiencia que me imagino a Snape y su torso desnudo mientras Ginny se encargaba de desvestirlo. En mi mente imágenes obscenas de un profesor y una alumna comienzan a tomar rumbo… y, sin querer, mi respiración se acelera.

Ginny y Snape… o Sevy, como le había nombrado mi amiga. Parecía tan imbécilmente… atrayente. Una de mis fantasías ocultas es meterme con un profesor, y entre Flitwick, Hagrid y Snape… sí, me quedo con Snape. La verdad en Hogwarts no hay mucha elección… de hecho ningún profesor tiene un culo digno de ser contemplado (una lástima cuando se pasan la mitad de la clase escribiendo en la pizarra… desperdicio de mi buena "culolística" visión.)

Un aire helado me pone carne de gallina y rápidamente me quiero cubrir con mis brazos, pero ya es tarde… estoy desnuda, sólo con mi ropa interior blanca.

- Ah no, Luna, pásame el conjunto rojo que está tras los perfumes- pide Ginny analizándome.

- ¿Conjunto rojo… para qué?- le pregunto con mi tono inocente.

Una risa maquiavélica se forma en sus mejillas pecosas, y toma una mínima tanga roja que le pasa Luna.

- ¿No quieres impactar a Malfoy hoy en la noche?- me pregunta, empujándome tras un biombo de papel y pasándome ambas prendas… si es que unos míseros pedazos de encajes se pueden llamar prendas propiamente tal.

Recién entonces, cuando estoy frente a un espejo con un sexy y nada recatado conjunto rojo en mi cuerpo… me doy cuenta del paso que estoy tomando sólo por una estúpida- aunque maravillosa y gigante- piedra preciosa.

¡Por Santa Circe de Guadalupe!... realmente pretendo complacer a Malfoy en una noche de bodas.

Antes de que pueda salir corriendo de aquella alcoba sólo cubierta por mis prendas íntimas, Ginny y Luna me embuten un vestido blanco que me hace parecer una princesa medieval. De faldón níveo que se arrastra por el piso, y de hombros descubiertos que me hacen ver más sexy, sobretodo por la tira roja que se alcanza a escapar desde el borde.

Luna toma un frasco de caro perfume y me rocía entre medio de mis pechos, con una sonrisa dulce.

- A Blaise le gusta que ahí huela rico- me comenta, tras lo cual mi mandíbula se abre hasta casi alcanzar el suelo.

_¿Luna y Zabinni…?. Eso no me lo creo._

- ¿Blaise?... ¡¿Caliente, mujeriego y canalla Zabinni?!- le grito, aún anonadada por la información.

Sus aros de rábano se mecen tras su asentimiento, y sus ojos azules brillan… como si en vez de recordar lo repugnante que es Zabinni, le hubiera hablado de un príncipe azul, caballo blanco, y una espada larga… muy, muy larga como dicen por ahí.

- Canalla, no; mujeriego, un poco; y caliente… sólo cuando yo estoy cerca- me confirma-. De hecho, le encantan los pasillos deshabitados, tiene una fijación con las murallas de piedra y con las mesas del aula de "Historia"… ni te cuento quién nos encontró hace una hor…-.

- ¡No sigas!- le ruego por mi sanidad mental. No quiero ni saber en qué mesa estaban… ya veo que es la central delantera, justo donde yo me suelo sentar.

Luna me sonríe sin entender mi actitud, al parecer. Ginny me unta con cosas que yo ni veo. Y pronto ya estoy lista para sea lo que sea…. Con la imagen de Luna y Zabinni haciendo la novena posición del _kamasutra _en mi mente.

- ¡Uy!, ya me imagino que cara pondrá Malfoy al verte- señala Ginny, empujándome frente a un espejo haciéndome notar el buen trabajo que había hecho conmigo-. Quien pensaría que una crema decente para peinar y un tanto de perfume fino podrían hacer de ti una mujer-.

Yo frunzo el ceño con aquel comentario, aunque reconozco que mi pelo parecía imposible durante la mañana… como siempre sucede cuando me despierto. Pero de ahí a no parecer mujer….

¿Tan fea soy?, o sea, sé que no soy de lo más agraciada… pero jamás pensé que hasta Ginny pensara de mí en esa forma. Ok, acepto que soy algo gritona, y que soy de lo menos coqueta. También puedo aceptar que me aterra depilarme y que muchas veces debo evitar levantar los brazos para que el arbusto no se asome por ahí… ¿pero sigo siendo mujer, no?.

Ahora entiendo esos comentarios "peludos" de Ron y su mirada de asco. No es que quisiera verme las bragas cuando se acercaba a mí mientras yo bajaba la escalera de la madriguera durante las vacaciones de verano. Él sólo pensaba en burlarse de mi pequeño problema… de pelos.

Lágrimas empiezan a desprenderse de mis ojos y mis amigas alzan una ceja sin entender porqué. Luna me abraza y se pone a llorar conmigo… susurrándome al oído:

- No duele tanto como crees, Herms- me confirma-. Ya a la cuarta vez ni lo sientes-.

Mi lloriqueo se detiene de golpe, y me aparto de Luna con una mirada más que elocuente. Ginny a mi lado sólo se limita a asentir, aunque algo me dice que no puede confirmar los dicho por Luna en este caso.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta la rubia con una boba sonrisa-. Ya saben… en un comienzo duele, piensa que te desgarran y te hieren, pero luego el placer es tan increíble que uno gime y no puede detenerse, entonces se aferra a la espalda con uñas y…-.

Vuelvo a mirar a Ginny, y la descubro con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, a la vez que ni yo misma me creo qué estoy escuchando. Las dos nos disponemos a correr, a desaparecer de esa sala antes de enterarnos de cómo fue que Luna pudo abrir sus piernas hasta lograr no sé qué cosa… cuando:

- Chicas, todo está listo- avisa asomándose el rostro moreno de Blaise-. El novio espera- y dirigiéndole un guiño a Luna, desaparece por una puerta lateral.

Antes de que yo pueda hablar o murmurar algo siento que dos manos me empujan hacia la misma puerta en la que se asomó el Slytherin. Y sin que mi mente me permita pensar en algo más, me encuentro en la entrada de un aula que ha sido maravillosamente adornada, como si una fiesta o una celebración se fuera a llevar a cabo ahí.

Flores blancas y violetas cuelgan de las sillas que han sido apartadas en dos filas hacia los lados, y en el fondo un hombre rechoncho tras un escritorio me mira, haciéndole una seña a Malfoy que todo vestido de frac me sonríe cuando me ve de pie.

Desde un rincón una música nupcial comienza a escucharse claramente, y de atrás recibo un nuevo empujón en mi trasero que, claramente, fue realizado por "No conozco mujer prohibida" Zabinni.

_Tan tan tan tan… tan tan tan tan… _

Camino sólo un paso cuando alguien sujeta mi brazo. Impresionada- y aún anonadada por la información del día lujurioso de Luna Lovegood- me volteo, y puedo ver a mi…

- ¿Papá?, ¡qué mierda!- mando la palabrota ante la sonrisa cubierta por un mostacho castaño que mi papá me lanza-. ¿Qué haces acá?-.

Me acaricia la mano con sus dedos gruesos y deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

- ¿Cómo me iba a perder el matrimonio de mi bolita de pelos?- me pregunta. ¡Auch! Hasta mi papá me encuentra peluda y nunca me lo había dicho.

Giro mi cabeza y puedo ver a mi mamá en primera fila, llorando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Con un pañuelo seca sus ojos azules, y sonríe emocionada… al parecer.

- ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?. O sea…..-.

- No digas nada, mi monita peluda- me calla mi papá, avanzando conmigo del brazo-. Este jovencito, Draco Malfoy, me explicó todo cuando llegó a la consulta. No sé cómo lo hizo para de pronto salir del baño, pero se notaba tan seguro y estaba tan dichoso al saber mi respuesta… que bueno, no había nada más que hacer-.

Mi saliva era más que espesa en mi garganta: ¿Malfoy se había dado el trabajo de ir a la consulta de mis padres para avisarles de la boda?

- Jamás pensé que un chico de esta época iba a ir a pedirme tu mano. Y me tomó por imprevisto, te lo aseguro, pero habló tan lindo de ti, y tu madre se emocionó tanto…- las lágrimas también comenzaban a colmar sus ojos castaños-. Que sólo le dije: ¡Bienvenido hijo!-.

Por mi mente una imagen de Malfoy y mi padre abrazados se coló. Algo que parecía absolutamente imposible se había hecho realidad: Malfoy abrazando a un muggle sin asco.

Volví a mirar hacia al frente. Su cabello platinado caía por su ojo izquierdo, su iris brillaba y su sonrisa se hacía creciente en su rostro varonil. A su lado se había parado Zabinni, quien apoyaba a su amigo palmeándole la espalda. Casi podía oírlo decir: _Cálmate hombre, pronto será tuya, sólo tuya._

El camino hacia el altar se me hizo eterno. Como si una cámara lenta grabara mi vida en ese momento. Paso a paso me acerco a ese futuro extraño, mi corazón bombea como una bomba en mi pecho…. Y esos ojos, unos iluminados ojos grises no dejan de mirarme.

Mi padre me deja junto a Malfoy y se aleja, estrechándole la mano al rubio y besando mi mejilla una vez más. Desde donde estoy puedo escuchar perfectamente el llanto de mi madre, y la risa nerviosa de Ginny que se había parado junto a mí en el altar:

- Sólo piensa en su "huroncito", su gran huroncito…- me repite con una sonrisa que podía ser fácilmente clasificada de satánica.

Malfoy toma mi mano entre la suya, y entrelaza con ella mis dedos, acariciando mis nudillos con ternura. Sus ojos van de mí al hombre regordete que está de pie frente a nosotros.

- Te ves hermosa- me susurra al oído con su típico tono grave -. Demasiado hermosa-.

Le sonrío por inercia, y miro al hombre regordete que carraspea, teniendo la intención de hacerse escuchar.

- Damas y caballeros… y- mira hacia alrededor alzando una ceja. La verdad hay pocos invitados para estar celebrando un matrimonio en el colegio… considerando que todos andan acostándose por los distintos rincones del castillo, ¿qué más esperar?-, jóvenes. Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar la mágica unión de esta pareja…-.

Mis mejillas están sonrosadas. Mi respiración acelerada. Miro al hombre regordete y no estoy segura qué está diciendo con sus labios inflados…. Porque todo me da vuelta, demasiadas vueltas.

La voz de mi consciencia me llama la atención: sí, una voz aguda que se parece demasiado al tono que suele usar McGonagall. Con un ademán serio me reprocha por mi comportamiento irracional y banal, dejándome llevar por el tamaño monstruoso de un diamante que pesa más que Hagrid y Grawp juntos…

De pronto el anillo parece pesar más en mi mano. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?. ¿Amas a un Huron egocéntrico, posible mortífago, que no sólo se ama más que Sirius Black y James Potter, sino que tiene un horrible tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo que con un solo toque de varita lo hace volar donde don "no creo en el amor, a pesar que me cojo a Bellatrix Lestrange todas las noches" Voldemort?

Observo a mi alrededor y me detengo en la mirada emocionada de mi madre: Al igual que yo, ella siempre pensó que iba morir comida por los gatos traicioneros que iba a criar. Nunca entendió cómo es que aún no pasaba nada entre mí y Ron o Harry. _¿Cómo es posible que estés seis años con dos chiquillos y no calientes a ninguno?_, me preguntaba. Y sí, que tú mamá te pregunte por qué no calientas a nadie es como para quedar por siempre traumada.

La mano de Malfoy estrecha la mía. Al parecer él también está nervioso, casi tan nervioso como yo. Su apretón me obliga a mirar hacia al frente, y alzar una ceja hacia las palabras del hombre regordete.

- …porque el matrimonio es una instancia de suma responsabilidad, donde debemos demostrar día a día que somos capaz de todo por la familia y el amor-. A pesar de su aspecto duro, el hombre se nota realizado hablando del matrimonio-. Es por eso que debo preguntarle a esta joven pareja… ¿qué son capaces de sacrificar por su amor?-.

Yo, que jamás había asistido a un matrimonio mágico, casi me atoro. ¡Qué hombre, no tengo ningún discurso preparado!. De hecho, ahora hasta dudo de que casarme con el Hurón sea buena idea… aunque esos ojos grises y ese culo de infierno pudieran ser absolutamente míos.

Porque vamos… con los años el culo se le iba a caer, y el pelo también iba a desaparecer. Probablemente su magnífico torso se iba a volver fofo y sus ojos iban a enmarcarse por ojeras y bolsas del cansancio diario. Se iba a volver mañoso, enfermo, con hernias y cosas por el estilo… dejaría de ser una máquina sexual, tomaría viagra, y aún así no me sería suficiente. Entonces yo tendría que mirar hacia abajo, tendría que darme una vuelta por el andén 9 ¾ buscando a un jovencito que pudiera darme placer. Y en ese momento nuestro matrimonio pasaría a ser sólo una imagen…. Una farsa más.

O, quizás, yo envejecería antes: mi piel se arrugaría, mi pelo se descoloraría, me llenaría de celulitis. Me volvería aún más obsesionada con el orden, dejaría de tener hormonas y me volvería frígida: por las noches le diría _"lo siento, me duele la cabeza". _Y después el se buscaría a una secretaria joven con cuerpo de infarto y veinte años menos…. ¡Y se iría con ella a Hawai!, dejándome con doce cabros chicos moquientos y sin ninguna posibilidad de realizarme en mi carrera.

Sería una mujer más abandonada. Gorda y con todo caído… mis hijos serían mi obsesión y Malfoy con suerte mandaría dinero para su educación.

De golpe suelto mi mano de ese rubio platinado que me va a abandonar por su secretaria "Kimberly Love". Frunzo el ceño y lo miro enojada… muy enojada.

- Mira, Hurón- le digo seria-. Si se te ocurre abandonarme en veinte años más porque me arrugo, engordo y me vuelvo frígida, te buscaré por todo el mundo y te lanzaré un _"reductus cositus"_ para que no puedas procrear a ningún otro maldito hurón, ¿entendiste?-.

Malfoy asiente con una mueca de asombro… _¡Muy bien, Hermione, ya se está arrepintiendo de dejarte… ahora te lo asegurarás a tu lado!_

Me toma la mano de nuevo y me sonríe. Sus ojos brillan a pesar de mi seria acusación.

- Linda, yo prometo sacrificar mis riquezas, mis absurdas creencias, mis noches de sueño- claramente me sonrojo con dicha frase- por ti. Tú te has vuelto el sol de mi vida… y no hay nada que me guste más que una caliente tarde primaveral- me guiña un ojo y la sonrisa ladeada se extiende en su rostro.

El ministro nos mira con su rostro extrañado. Murmura algo como "esta juventud" y estira un par de pergaminos hacia nosotros.

- Después de dicho estos votos tan… particulares- carraspea-, ha llegado el momento de que Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Virgus Malfoy…- _¿Virgus?... es como... ¡verga!, ahí se explica todo-_, prometan y consientan su mutua unión. ¿Señor Draco Virgus Malfoy, promete amar, cuidar y proteger a Hermione Jane Granger, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la paz y en la guerra, por todos los días de su vida y hasta que la muerte supere su lazo espiritual y real?-.

Malfoy me mira. Se ve tan feliz, tan realizado… parece un príncipe azul con su traje oscuro y su sonrisa de miedo.

- Sí, prometo- consiente, besando mi mano con galantería. Y sí, mi corazón late tras ello… ¿cómo no?.

- ¿Y usted, señorita Hermione Jane Granger, promete amar, cuidar y proteger a Draco Virgus Malfoy, en la salud y en la enfermedad- _¿Y si es impotente?_-, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la paz y en la guerra, por todos los días de su vida y hasta que la muerte supere su lazo espiritual y real?-.

Sobre mí recaen todas las miradas de los presentes. Ginny abre la boca y murmura un leve sí. Zabinni me mira y asiente, con una sonrisa. Tras de mí puedo escuchar la respiración pesada de mi madre, esperando mi respuesta.

Pero mi mente está perdida en ese par de ojos de plata que parecen dos joyas dignas de los reyes mayas. Jamás pensé que alguien me podría ver con tanto amor, con tanto cariño. Se siente real, se percibe en el aire que él realmente desea que yo responda sí.

Y sé que todo es una tontera, porque él no ha dejado de ser "maldito e irritable y egocéntrico Hurón". Pero se tomó la molestia de hasta avisarle a mis padres… pensando en que ello sería muy importante para mí.

Me hundo en su mirada sincera. La respiración de mi pecho se acelera, y puedo ver que esto que está sucediendo va más allá de la lógica. Yo, Hermione, estoy comenzando a sentir algo real por ese hurón….

Y él, al parecer, me corresponde.

Mis labios se abren en una posible respuesta. Me siento tan feliz, tan nerviosa, tan confundida y tan emocionada a la vez. No está ni Harry ni Ron presente, lo cual me da un poco de tristeza, pero tener a Malfoy ahí es todo lo que necesito… es todo lo que requiero para saber qué debo responder.

Mis manos rodean su cuello de una forma coqueta. No entiendo qué estoy haciendo, porque mi racionalidad fue a pasear… pero siempre soñé con casarme (como una adolescente más), y jamás pensé que sería Draco Malfoy el primero- _y único_- en proponérmelo.

Le sonrío como nunca le he sonreído a nadie….

Y un silencioso sí está por salir de mi garganta… justo cuando:

- ¡Draco Malfoy!- exclama la voz de un hombre rubio y mirada altiva entrando por la puerta del aula-. ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?-.

_Continuará…_

En el mismo canal…

… a la hora que mi inspiración determine…

Otro capítulo de "Huelga contra Cupido".

Espero sus comentarios.

Ember.


End file.
